Grace Delaney
Grace Delaney is the head of the Forensics Laboratory and takes care of all the physical analyses. Appearance Grace has auburn hair and light green eyes. She wears a dark red lipstick and a black necklace with a brown ring in the middle. Grace always wears a pink T-shirt underneath a white lab coat. On the left of the coat, there is logo which reads "GPD" (Grimsborough Police Department). Events of Criminal Case Grace was introduced in Case #2 (Corpse in a Garden). Grace appeared outside of the lab for the first time during the Additional Investigation of Case #25. She was hanging out with her boyfriend, Luke Harris in Desmond Galloway's Antique Shop. The two met with the team when they came to check up on Desmond. Luke asked for the team's help to find and put together an oil lamp which he had accidentally broken. The team then found it and put it back together, and then gave it back to Desmond, much to Grace and Luke's appreciation to the team. In The Devil's Playground (Case #36), Grace agreed with the Chief to dress as an Amish woman to tend for Isaac Hersberger, in order to avoid offending the Amish population during the investigation. In Grace's absense from the Forensics, the Coroner, Nathan filled-in for Grace during the investigation. Grace was the player's sidekick in Case #48 since Jones was busy with the complaints by the citizens of Maple Heights and the case was too serious for him. Personal Life Grace has a boyfriend named Luke Harris, the Film History professor of the Grimsborough University. It is known that Grace loves animals. In Case #6, she adopted a puppy which had been abused and misstreated by Angel Martinez. She felt sorry for it, so she kept it as her pet and named it Newton, which comes from the name of the famous scientist, Isaac Newton. In Case #31, Grace participated in the Dog Pageant with Newton. Grace is shown to be very protective of Luke during the events of Case #35, in which Jones and the player talk with Luke two times during the investigation of Lisa's death, angering her. After Penelope was tried for murder and willful deception, Jones had the need to check up on Luke to make sure he was still in Grace's good side. Grace is shown to be compassionate of children as per Case #40, when she tenders for Sarah in the rooms of the Criminal Case Team. Upon completing Sarah's leg of the Additional Investigation, Grace admits that she was asthmatic when she was a child (she had frequent breath shortages), but in college she learned how to cure asthma so that it would not bother her during the events of the game. Analysis Case #2: Corpse in a Garden ' *Tooth (00:02:00) *Fingerprints (03:00:00) *Bag of Powder (00:02:00) '''Case #3: The Grim Butcher ' *DNA (00:30:00) *Blood (03:00:00) *Heart (06:00:00) *Blood (03:00:00) '''Case #4: The Dockyard Killer *Blood (00:30:00) *Soil Sample (06:00:00) *Blood (06:00:00) *Pills (03:00:00) Case #5: A Russian Case ' *Strand of Hair (03:00:00) *Blood Sample (03:00:00) *Blood Residues (06:00:00) *Food Sample (03:00:00) '''Case #7: Death by Crucifixion ' *Overalls (06:00:00) *Gloves (03:00:00) *Blood (03:00:00) *Gemstone (03:00:00) '''Case #8: Beautiful No More *Substance (00:30:00) *Blood (06:00:00) *Empty Vial (00:30:00) Case #10: Under the Knife ' *Substance (03:00:00) *Unknown Substance (03:00:00) *Scissors (03:00:00) '''Case #11: Into the Vipers' Nest ' *Oil-stained Rag (06:00:00) *Blood Sample (03:00:00) *Soil Sample (00:30:00) *Smashed Bottle (06:00:00) *Jewel (03:00:00) '''Case #12: Blood on the Trading Floor *Unknown Substance (06:00:00) *Zodiac Pendant (06:00:00) *Bloody Hair (06:00:00) *Blood Sample (03:00:00) Case #13: Bomb Alert on Grimsborough *Blood (06:00:00) Case #14: Fashion Victim ' *Blood Type (06:00:00) *Unknown Substance (03:00:00) '''Case #15: Family Blood ' *Blood (06:00:00) *Blood (06:00:00) *Hair (06:00:00) *Strange Pellets (03:00:00) *Pipe (03:00:00) '''Case #16: The Kiss of Death *Blood (06:00:00) Case #17: The Last Supper *Green Liquid (06:00:00) *Vomit (06:00:00) *Doggy Bag (06:00:00) *Pink Substance (06:00:00) *Wine Sample (03:00:00) Case #18: In the Dead of Night *Molecule (03:00:00) *Blood (03:00:00) *DNA (06:00:00) Case #19: Innocence Lost *Powder Specks (06:00:00) *Molecule (00:30:00) *Piece of Thread (06:00:00) Case #20: A Deadly Game *Hair (06:00:00) *Finger #3 (06:00:00) *Glass (03:00:00) *Pills (03:00:00) Case #21: The Secret Experiments *Skull (00:30:00) *Blue Substance (03:00:00) *Human Nail (06:00:00) *Syringe (06:00:00) *Handkerchief Fibers (06:00:00) *Hairs (06:00:00) Case #22: To Die or Not to Die *Substance (00:30:00) *Knife (06:00:00) *Fibers (06:00:00) *Powder (06:00:00) *Saliva (03:00:00) Case #23: The Final Journey ''' *DNA (00:30:00) *Pollen (06:00:00) *Fibers (06:00:00) '''Case #24: Anatomy of a Murder *Sewing Needle (06:00:00) *Blue Residue (03:00:00) Case #25: Ghost of Grimsborough *Slime (Threat Letter) (00:30:00) *Slime (Letter of Threats) (06:00:00) *Glass Object (06:00:00) Case #26: The Summoning *Necronomicon (06:00:00) *Blood (00:30:00) *Bloody Knife (06:00:00) *Pendant (00:30:00) *Vial (00:30:00) *Saliva (06:00:00) *Blood Sample (03:00:00) Case #27: The Lake's Bride *DNA (00:30:00) *Glove (06:00:00) *Suit (06:00:00) *Skin Cells (06:00:00) *Mites (03:00:00) Case #28: The Haunting of Elm Manor *Blood Sample (06:00:00) *Powder Sample (03:00:00) Case #29: No Smoke Without Fire *Matchbox (00:30:00) *Blood Sample (Knife) (03:00:00) *Blood Sample (Glass Shards) (06:00:00) *Various Fibers (06:00:00) *Kibbles (03:00:00) Case #30: The Wollcrafts' Creature *Anonymous Letter (06:00:00) *Blood (06:00:00) Case #31: Dog Eat Dog *Unknown Sample (12:00:00) *Icing Sample (03:00:00) Case #32: Murder on Campus *Ants (12:00:00) *Funnel (12:00:00) *Trinket (12:00:00) Case #33: Killing Me Softly *Grease (12:00:00) Case #34: Dead Man Running *DNA (03:00:00) *Greasy Substance (12:00:00) *Fibers (12:00:00) *Pill Bottle (12:00:00) *Blue Liquid (06:00:00) Case #35: At the End of the Rope *Brown Substance (06:00:00) *Red Substance (12:00:00) Case #37: The Reaper and the Geek *Substance (03:00:00) *Powder (12:00:00) *Blood (12:00:00) *Hair (12:00:00) *Red Substance (06:00:00) Case #38: Spring Break Massacre *Pink Substance (03:00:00) *Fish Scales (12:00:00) *Blood (12:00:00) Case #39: Marked for Death ''' *Nails (03:00:00) *Black Substance (12:00:00) '''Case #40: An Elementary Murder *Fibers (00:15:00) *Blood (12:00:00) *Hair (12:00:00) *Bullet (12:00:00) Case #41: The Rorschach Reaper *Blood (12:00:00) Case #42: Blood and Glory ' *Test Tube (12:00:00) *Unknown Substance (00:15:00) *Fibers (12:00:00) *Unknown Fabric (12:00:00) '''Case #43: Troubled Waters ' *Liquid Sample (12:00:00) *Dead Bee (06:00:00) *Red Substance (12:00:00) 'Case #44: The Scent of Death ' *Soil Sample (15:00:00) *Unidentified Pills (01:00:00) 'Case #45: A Shot of Beauty ' *Drops (03:00:00) *WeBuy Receipt (06:00:00) *Hair Pile (12:00:00) *Pills (06:00:00) 'Case #46: Drive, Swing, Die ' *Red Substance (03:00:00) *Pink Substance (06:00:00) *Saliva (12:00:00) *Fibers (12:00:00) 'Case #47: One Wedding and a Funeral ' *Unknown Substance (03:00:00) *Unknown Liquid (06:00:00) *Fabric Sample (12:00:00) *Unknown Substance (06:00:00) '''Case #49: All the King's Horses *Horseshoe (03:00:00) *Golden Dust (06:00:00) *Fiber (12:00:00) *Vote Red Badge (12:00:00) Case #50: Snakes on the Stage *Tea (06:00:00) *Brown Substance (12:00:00) Case #51: It All Ends Here *Saliva (12:00:00) *Black Powder (06:00:00) *Blood Sample (12:00:00) *Molecule (12:00:00) Gallery Grace - In Amish clothes.png|Grace, as she appeared in The Devil's Playground (Case #36), wearing the Amish outfit. Gracepromball.jpg|Grace, as she appeared in The Rorschach Reaper (Case #41). GRACE - Police Outfit.jpg|Grace, as she appeared in Good Girls Don't Die (Case #48). Gracewearingabadge.png|Grace, as she appeared in It All Ends Here (Case #51), wearing an "I VOTED" badge. gghhhhhhh.png|Grace, at Chief King's funeral in the Additional Investigation of It All Ends Here (Case #51). Luke.png|Grace's boyfriend, Luke Harris. Newton -Young.png|Grace's dog, Newton, when he was young. Newton - Adult.png|Newton as an adult. Grace w. Newton.jpg|With Newton in the annual Dog Pageant. wondering-grace.png|Wondering Mad-Grace.png|Angry smileing-grace.png|Smiling 1 gracy.PNG|Smiling 2 thoughful-grace.png|Figuring Out grace.png|Affectionate o.png|Happy grace shy.png|Blushing Grace - Disappointed.png|Disappointed GraceShocked.png|Shocked|link=http://criminal-case-grimsborough.wikia.com/wiki/Grace_Delaney GraceWorried.png|Worried|link=http://criminal-case-grimsborough.wikia.com/wiki/Grace_Delaney AngryGrace.png|Rage GraceEyesClosed.png|Relaxing GraceWinking.png|Winking LaughingGrace.png|Laughing FUNNY85.png|Fantasizing GGG.jpg|In Casual Clothes delaneycompassionate.png|Compassionate GRACEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.png|Little Grace 380645_142099722609194_2084976948_n.jpg|Merry Christmas grace picture.jpg Grace 1.jpg|Grace with 'Free Orange Juice' gross.PNG|Grace in Facebook Fall Games Sale: Super Bundle Burger and 150000 Coins Grace Delaney Halloween Monster Sale.png|Grace in Halloween Monster Sale Grace Thanksgiving Sale.png|Grace in Thanksgiving Sale The Team on Thanksgiving picture.png|Happy Thanksgiving Hohoho.png|Merry Christmas 998631 363106760508488 393366645 n.jpg|Criminal Case's 1st Birthday 1475909_388012138017950_660913980_n.jpg|Grace in Happy Hour 聖誕快樂1.jpg|Christmas Burger 1 新年快樂.jpg|Christmas Burger 2 Grace Christmas Sale 3.png|Christmas Orange Juice 1461133_408687025950461_1602561628_n.jpg|Grace Christmas Sale 1 Grace Christmas Sale 2.png|Grace Christmas Sale 2 Happy New Year 2014.jpg|Happy New Year 2014 Trivia *Grace is the only known female member of the Grimsborough Police Department. *In Good Cop Dead Cop (Case #6), Grace didn't analyze anything, but she did appear after Alex analyzed Newton's tattoo number. *In The Devil's Playground (Case #36), Grace couldn't analyze anything as she had to take care of Isaac Hersberger, a young Amish who was terrified after witnessing the murder. Nathan took care of all the physical analyses in her absence. *Nathan also took care of all the physical analyses in Good Girls Don't Die (Case #48) since Grace filled-in as the player's sidekick for the case. Case Appearances As the head of the Forensics Laboratory, Grace appears in every single case, except in The Death of Rosa Wolf (Case #1), in which she didn't analyze anything, nor made an appearance. Category:Main Characters Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters